


Weasel

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Caring, Complete, Cross-Generational Friendship, Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships, Kong: Skull Island Spoilers, Military Background, Nervousness, One Shot, Returning Home, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Marlow'd been trying to weasel his way out of going for 15 minutes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really remember Marlow's wife's name but I'm going with Stephanie.

"I-I really dunno if I can do this, guys. What if she doesn't remember me ? What if my son hates me for not coming home earlier ?"

Mason shook her head as she fiddled with the video camera. Marlow'd been trying to weasel out of going to the door for the last 15 minutes.

James spoke up from beside her. "You remember what I said on the boat, Marlow ?"

"Yeah, what about it ?"

"My mum waited 20+ years for my father to come home and he never did. I don't know if he's dead or if he got amnesia and started a new life somewhere, but you're alive Marlow. You're alive and I can guarantee with 99% certainty that Stephanie is still waiting for you. If your son doesn't appreciate you then we'll set him straight. Now look smart and march, Lieutenant Marlow."

"Yes, Captain Conrad."

She started the camera as Marlow crossed the street and James muttered, "It's just Conrad." under his breath. It'd taken her a few weeks to get used to calling James by his first name since she was so used to calling him Conrad. At least Stephanie wouldn't have a similar problem. If James was right this was going to be an emotional time for Marlow, even more than when Marlow had returned Gunpei's katana to his family. Slowly, she and James followed after Marlow. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as Stephanie dropped the tray. Had he been right ? As softly as she could, she exhaled when Marlow hugged his wife then embraced his son. She couldn't imagine the relief Marlow must have felt. With a smile she turned the camera off. When she looked over at James he was becoming hers.


End file.
